


Dipper Goes to Various Fast Food Restaurants (None of Which Are Taco Bell)

by Jeanne160



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Actually I just double checked, But there's no porn, Crack, Gen, God that fic was bad, How did Crack Happen?, I swear this is nothing like Dipper goes to Taco Bell, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, If it were I would have some warnings in the tags about it, Rated for one swear I use, So yeah, Swearing, already tagged that, and one was by a character, but there is a swear, oh well, or anything from the taco bell story of infamy, or smut, the swear was used twice, this was supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pure crack infested story of Dipper and his family going to different fast food joints. Please believe me when I say that this is NOTHING like Dipper goes to taco bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Goes to Various Fast Food Restaurants (None of Which Are Taco Bell)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter at midnight, and was done within twenty minutes. I did not edit it. If I had, there'd be fewer spelling mistakes, and it'd be boring crack. Also the jokes are probably only funny because I'm tired, and my sense of humor is a little off beat.

“Why is there no taco bell?” Dipper asked Grunkle Stan as they drove into town for some nice fastfood action.

“Becuase I’m cheap and tacobelll is littereally the shittiest mexicam food,” Stan told his nefwe.

“I’m going to order a buerger!” Maybel announced loudly in Dipper’s ear.

“It’s supposed to be mexican food though,” Dipper argued, “Shouldn’t you order something mexican?”

“It’s all facke anyway,” Stan grunted from the front seat.

“If I wasn’t supposed to get a burger from the fake mexican resturant, why would it be on the menue?” Mabyel asked her brother.

Once at the fast food shit hole, Stan parked his car and the group of three stepped inside. The Del Taco was very dirty. The floor, which had clearly been white atile a long time ago, was staiend a greyish-borwn from having never been cleanede. The metal which formed the outlines of a que were very badly rusted, and when Stan decided to lean on oen the metal cumbled in his hand. A peice fo the metal went into said hand, cutting a wound into the flest of his hande. Sipper was suure tath his grunkle wold need a tetnis shot as soon as they were done eating. Or earlker. Earlier would probably be better.

“Welcome to DelTaco,” an unamused employeee spoke from behind a cash register, “Order your shit and get out.”

“That’s not a nice way to talk to you’re costomers,” Mabeyl scolded.

“Shoosh sweetie,” Stan retsed a hand on his great neice’s shoulder, “This peron of indeterminant gender understands my creed in life.”

“Order your shit nmow,” the slave demanded.

“My niece will take one burger-”

“I need the specific name fo the burger,” the worker interuppted, “Since it’s not like we have just one or anthing.”

“A double,” Stan paused to squint at the tiny menu above the cashier’s head, “debellia tacono burguerass.”

“You mean our double del taco burger with cheese?” the slave asked.

“There’s one without cheese?” maybel stared at the worker in shock.

“No,” the fslave areplied, “I just like fudging with poeple.”

“Dipper, you’d better order,” Stan grumbled at the boy, “Or I’ll make sure you don’t get any fod.”

“Two orders of steet tacos, please,” Dipper quickly replied.

“And I’ll take a… fat bead tabo,” Stan ordered.

“So that’ll be a double del taco buger, two orders of street tacos, and a flatbread taco? That comes out to thirty dollars.”

“I thoguht you said you were cheap,” Mable glared at her grunkle.

“That isw cheap,” Stan gave a hearty chuckle before handing over his soul to the worker.

Dipper was severly disspointed in his food as wehre his two family members. All three left the del taco after eating, in a completely simple, non violent, non rapey, and non necophiliac way. There was also no smut or fetishes upon leaving either.


End file.
